A Tribute to Water
by Maskun
Summary: The Imperium Region known for its strength in trainers and multiple gyms has a tournament every five years that grants a free wish for winning. Attribute a young man sets out on his journey to get the badges and compete, but he walks with a great burden and desire.


Ch 1. Sunshine and Rain

 **A/N: Hello all, I hope you enjoy this story. Updates will be from 3 days to a week! Thank you for reading.**

"C'mon Decem hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Decem retorted back to Attribute. Then Decem started to run faster and even faster until she saw a boy with blondish hair wearing a hat. His face was a

soft eggshell yellow with a flat nose. Attribute caught Decem smiling and says, "Hey why are you smiling again idiot?" Decem's turns her slightly pinked face around

before Attribute could see his face.

"Anyways why did you bring me out to the middle of the woods Decem?"

Decem replies, "I wanted to do something with you before you leave on your journey!"

"Oh alright thanks." Attribute flashes a smile as Decem could feel her face burn up once more. Attribute notices wondering if Decem is overheating.

"Hey Decem do you need some water? Your face doesn't look good."

"Oh no no no. I'm totally fine Attribute don't worry."

"Well if you say you're good then…"

The two start walking as Attribute looks up to the sky. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds in all various kinds of shapes were moving thought to himself. _Man, I_

 _wish this day never ended. I start my journey soon… To become the best water trainer in the Imperium Region. Also to win that big tournament..._

"Attri…"

"ATTRi…"

"ATTRIBUTE!"

Attribute shakes his head while Decem was staring at him. "Sorry Decem I was daydreaming." Decem nods as the two walk in silence. The silence was growing, but the

two kept on walking with many thoughts in their head.

"Hey-"

"So Decem do you have any plans today?"

Decem sheepishly says, "I kind of expected you to have the plans set up already. Sorry Attribute…"

"No it's okay Decem. I should have expected it from you." The two laugh. They suddenly found themselves by a river, and the two decide to get some water before they

head back into the city. Decem squats, and she cups his hand gathering the water by the stream. Before Decem could drink the water, he felt his body being pushed.

Decem could only see her body free falling in the air into the river. Decem quickly stands up as she sees her white shirt is all soaked from the push Attribute gave him.

"Attribute that was so mean!"

"Haha I mean Decem that was the perfect position for a little prank on you." As the two start to share a laugh over the antics they did. However, Attribute's eyes slowly

wandered to Decem's body. Over the few years Decem developed and matured as a young woman and when asked why Decem said, "Puberty noob." Attribute could see

the curves forming as the wet t-shirt was revealing her chest area. He couldn't help but stare. Decem, noticing the stare, blushes, and she sheepishly turns around and

says, "Attribute it's not nice to stare!" Attribute turns around embarrassed getting caught by Decem. The two stand in silence. The walk continued on.

Attribute's thoughts slowly wandered. He then heard a voice,

" _Attribute…" Huh what did I just hear? I must be hearing things…_

" _ATtribute…" Again…?_

" _ATTRIBUTE…"_ A sudden light exploded into Attribute's thoughts. He started to see water pouring, and the light was shining more brightly. All of a sudden, the light

disappeared, and the environment around Attribute completely changed. He slowly opened his eyes, but the light was so strong he could only peek and slowly adjust his

eyes to the harsh sunlight. As the objects around Attribute's eyes were slowly turning into visible objects, he could see a pond a couple meters out. As soon as

Attribute's eyes opened up, he could now clearly see his surroundings. It was something out of a fairy tale! The grass was shining a bright emerald, and the water was

as crystal clear. Attribute's eye caught something; he quickly spun around to see there was nothing until the same voice came back.

" _Attribute… look at the center of the pond."_ Attribute turned his body to see a majestic creature. Its body had a crystal blue with white shapes on the sides of the body.

Quickly, Attribute went closer towards the majestic creature.

" _You are not seeing anything."_ The creature went closer to Attribute as Attribute went closer.

" _Have my blessings child, and win the good fight. There will be others who want your power. Also beware of the other attributes."_ As those last words were said, the

creature's body started to slowly go into the air. The body then slowly started to devolve into an object. Each individual particle was slowly closing into itself, and the

body of the creature was slowly getting slower. Attribute could only be in awe as the creature turned into a raindrop. A small raindrop! Suddenly the raindrop went

straight towards Attribute, he stood there looking at the crystal clear raindrop charging straight towards him. As it went closer, Attribute started to run, but his steps

were too short. The raindrop overcame the speed of Attribute's and went straight into his heart. Attribute started to yell; his heart felt at peace, but why did he feel like

he drank so much water at one time? Attribute's conscious was slowly fading; the last words Attribute heard, _"Desire much and you will win."_ The environment around

Attribute disappeared, and his whole body went limp.

At the same time, a huge THUMP sound was made. Decem quickly looked around but found nothing except wild Sentret running past her. Suddenly the sound of wood

came crashing down. Decem's heart was racing. She could only hope it was not near her and Attribute. However, she saw a bunch of trees crashing down like a game of

dominos. She couldn't believe her stupid luck. So Decem shouted, "Hey let's go Attribute! We gotta get out of here!" She started to run, but she noticed after a 100

meters Attribute was not there. "ATTRIBUTE WHERE ARE YOU?" She was starting to look around, and she saw a limp body on the floor of the forest. Decem started to

run quickly towards Attribute's body. However, she was far too slow for the pace of the collapsing trees. As each step was taken from Decem, she could only see the

trees getting closer and closer to crushing Attribute. Decem started to shout as she was running, but to no avail was Attribute waking up. As the rain was slowly

dropping down, the sound of trees were starting to become louder. Decem didn't know what to do anymore. She was wasting too much time before the inevitable death

came for Attribute. _I'll save him no matter what._ Decem breathed in and out before she sent out her Pokeball and a roar came out. Decem ran in with her companion,

and the sound became louder and louder.

Attribute slowly heard a voice. _Decem's voice!_ He groggily lifted himself up as he heard Decem shout "ATTRIBUTE WATCH OUT!" Attribute quickly saw his life flash

between his eyes as a tree was falling over. Before his body could process any movements, he felt his body being pushed. Clunk! His head hit the ground, but he could

hear rapid sets of breathing coming from his friend.

"Attribute you stupid idiot." Decem's eyes were now red as Attribute could feel water on his face. He opened his eyes and his vision was slowly readjusting. Attribute

could see Decem crying.

"Attribute you almost died!" As each word was spoken a slow sob was starting to develop. Suddenly Attribute saw Decem's mouth going near him.

"Decem what the fuck are you -" Before his last words were spoken, Decem's lips were on the soft lips of Attribute. Attribute's head tilted back as he could only accept

Decem's kiss. As the two were in their embrace, rain was starting to fall, and the Attribute thought to himself, ' _Yeah I wish this day would never end.'_

Attribute opened his eyes and saw a ceiling that was painted gray. He could smell medicine and chemicals. He rolled his body, and he winced in pain because he saw a

cast on his arm. Attribute then picked himself up and sat wondering what had happened. Trying to remember what had happened, he heard a door open. A lady walked

in with her man. Attribute recognized both of them as Decem's parents. He said to them, "Where's Decem?" The parents glanced at the floor at then their gaze was

upon him once more. Attribute suddenly shivered. The lady started to cry, and the man's voice quivering replied back to Attribute, "She's g-..." His voice broke. He

collected himself and said, "She's gone Attribute. Dead." Attribute's mind went blank, and his head started to hang. He could only remember the words of ' _Yeah I wish_

 _this day would never end.'_


End file.
